Monster Hunter: Lost Ark
by Bakuyoshi
Summary: Humanity was a great civilization no one can deny that. But one day they just disappeared without a trace. As the years went by humanity came back. But this humanity wasn't the same as the one who disappeared long ago. They displayed superhuman strength easily capable of driving off monsters away from villages. these humans were monster hunters. But what if the old humans are alive
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Monster hunter is Copyright capcom. The idea of the lost belong to Dashboardgecko. Other than that all of the characters are mine.

Prologue: The beginning of the End

The city was in absolute chaos. People were fleeing for their lives, the very sky was a blood red. Perhaps the rumors were true the end of the world was happening right in front of humanities eyes. "Everyone stay calm and move in an orderly fashion to the shelters". The civilians followed the orders of the soldiers leading them to safety. However was safety a guarantee? Just as the people arrived at the shelter an ear shattering roar erupted from behind them. "Crap double time it people we'll stay here and hold it off" Inside of the shelter people were being escorted into an elevator going deep underground. "What's down there"? A soldier responded "the headquarters for the ARK program, we're going to make sure humanity makes it through this". The girls mother held her close so she wouldn't be lost amongst the crowd. "Mom are we going to be ok"? The mom looked at her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. One of the staff approached the two girls and said "right this way you two we need to clean you up and get you ready for stasis". The girl decided to admit something to her mom now that it was just the two of them. "Mom I'm scared". The mom replied "it's ok to be scared Lyla just don't give your brothers more reason to be scared". The Family met to say their farewells to each other before they went to sleep. As Lyla entered the stasis pod she couldn't speak but she knew everyone else felt the same way. "Good night you guys hopefully things will be better when we wake up".

Note: oh boy I've done it. And assuming you are reading this, good job. This is where I will kind of go over the chapter that you, dear reader have read. So let's begin this proper. Humanity as this prologue has shown is in deep crap. and in this chapter we get to meet our main character Lyla as she experiences all of this before going into a stasis pod for a who knows how long sleep. What awaits her when she wakes up you may ask? Well you won't have to wait too long for chapter 1 to be finished. Probably on the same day I did this.

Ps: any input is appreciated so don't worry I'm not expecting you to praise this heck I'm pretty sure I didn't do something right that I just can't find.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The drifter and a hostile world

Lyla began to regain consciousness as the stasis pod started to check her vital signs. "Attention resident of pod thirty eight you have been woken up due to an atmosphere check". Lyla groggily responded "and what were the results"? The AI immediately replied "the surface is now safe for human life and my protocol says I must release you into the world". A loud banging startled Lyla. "What the hell was that"? The AI told Lyla "an unknown creature is trying to break into the pod- warning the pod cannot sustain much more damage". Suddenly a blade cut through the pods wall. "Finally now to see if there's anything good inside". The blade started to carve through the wall until it created a hole big enough for a human to walk into. A boy with short silver hair poked his head in exclaiming "Hello treasure"! The boy stopped and looked at Lyla with a shocked expression on his face. "What the" before the boy could react Lyla kicked him in the face immediately running away. "What the heck is going on was that person a bandit or something"? After a few minutes Lyla hid behind some bushes hoping to avoid that boy. The boy stopped in front of the bushes Lyla was hiding in and said "hey it's ok I'm not here to hurt you. I thought that thing was some sort of container I didn't know I would find a person inside of it." Lyla shouted "you think I'm that stupid for all I know you're just trying to lull me into a false sense of security then when I'm not looking bam you'll knock me out"! The boy shook his head in disbelief at how paranoid the girl was. "Look I've been nice so far but it's not safe out here and it's my duty as a Hunter to bring you to Val harbor. So you have two choices. One, you come along with me and everything will go smoothly, or two, you refuse and I have to drag you all the way to Val harbor". Lyla without thinking told the boy "screw you" The boy sighed and started walking towards Lyla. "Look I'm sorry for this but I'd much sooner do this then let you become monster food. Unless you've changed your mind". Lyla cheerfully said "which way sir" the boy frowned and said "ok I'm not a sir I'm only 18 years old so if you're going to call me anything my name is Baku and you will refer to me as that. Also if your coming with me you need something to defend yourself". Baku detached what looked like a sheath for a knife and offered it to Lyla. Lyla with a puzzled look asked "why do I need this". Baku responded "I'm not sure where you come from but this is the Everwood a place a lot of monsters call home". If you don't want to have a Velocidrome ripping your throat out I'd suggest you keep my hunting knife on you". Lyla decided to take the knife. As she walked with Baku many questions went through her head. Where was she, Why was it just her Baku found? Baku said "tell you what when we're out of here I'll answer any questions you have. But don't do anything stupid it would suck if someone like you kicked the bucket". Lyla annoyed asked "what do you mean someone like me"? Baku explained "Well where do I begin? For starters that thing you were in, its something that no one has seen before. And second you don't seem to know where you're at and I'm not talking directions. So if you ask me questions I'm going to ask my own questions so I can file a report to the guild, they would be interested in your story". Lyla saw a small camp appear ahead of them. "There's the base camp. we can rest here for the night. So take a load off and get comfy. Baku flopped onto a bed underneath one of the tents. Lyla could not help but look at what Baku was wearing. "Do most people wear stuff like that where you live. Baku looked up and said "oh no this is armor with a high risk job like mine you want to be wearing something that'll soften any blows from monsters. Lyla asked "Baku just what do you do for a living. I mean you got a weapon that can go right through steel. You even have that thousand yard stare". Baku explained "I'm a monster hunter Lyla. Pretty dang self explanatory don't you think". Lyla scowled at Baku "maybe you and me have different definitions of the word monster. What kind of monsters do you hunt". Baku grinned and told Lyla "look in the back of the tents that's what kind of monsters I hunt". Lyla went around the tents to get a good look at these monsters. What she saw made her scream. Baku went back and had to tell Lyla there was no threat. "Lyla these things are dead you have nothing to worry about. Just keep an eye on that gycperos those things are masters at playing dead. Scratch that stay behind me I'm going to check it again. Lyla immediately hid behind Baku terrified at the thought of just one of them springing up. Baku raised his weapon which expanded into a sword and poked a turkey like creature, thankfully it was truly dead. "Wow you're terrified of a gycperos maybe I shouldn't show you my fourth kill. Oh wait my fourth kills near the fire. And by kill I mean temporary guest. Lyla heard the sound of something snarling in frustration. "Hello hunter how has the hunt gone". Lyla turned around to see a wagon being pulled by what looked like ostriches to her. From the wagon a small man dropped down walking towards the two. "Well while I was out there I found this girl. Other than that I killed these three monsters and captured a Rathalos.

The little man looked at Lyla and said "well I'll be darned what is that ridiculous clothing she's wearing or is that the plesioth armor that's been on the rage with female hunters. Oh never mind could you fetch me that Rathalos I'll get the girl caught up on what's going on" Baku left to obtain the monster he caught. "Now it's alright sweetheart Baku might seem weird but he's a nice person you have nothing to worry about". Lyla could hear Baku goading something in their direction. "Come on big guy this way into the wagon". Lyla fainted when she saw a dragon walking towards the wagon.

Note: So it begins proper. Now I should explain why I decided on having Baku and Lyla out in the wilderness. I felt this could be a good setting for Lyla to be introduced into the world of the hunters. This also helped with creating that situation where she got to see some of Baku's mark. I didn't want Lyla to adjust to this new world immediately. Besides I'm pretty sure you would be terrified if you saw a dragon like the Rathalos going in your direction.

Ps: The updates might be a little sporadic due to real life and school. So I ask for you all to not worry for the first few updates. It'll be later on when I'm not updating that often.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hunters

Lyla heard voices around her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. "Come on wake up". Lyla recognized that voice "what was his name again? Oh right Baku but who were the other people". Lyla opened her eyes. She was in some sort of clinic she could tell by some of the stuff laying around. "So you finally decided to wake up. How was the nap". Lyla looked over to see Baku without his armor. "Uh Baku what are you wearing"? Baku looked at his clothes and answered "oh this my normal clothing. I went and had a tailor make you some clothes. I placed them over there you'll be thanking me for it. Baku left the clinic being the gentleman he was. Lyla walked over to the new clothes Baku gave her. All that she could see was a tank top and a pair of shorts thankfully neither of them were too exposing. "Wait I don't like the color red. Suck it up Lyla Baku probably went and purchased this stuff for you just be grateful for it". Lyla walked outside and she gasped because of how hot it was. "Yeah it's always like this here hope you like hot places because Val harbor is perfect in that sense". Lyla was shocked that Baku was taking the heat so casually. Baku continued "thank goodness they approved my move to yukumo village. Heard the only thing there that's hot are its hot springs". Baku then looked at Lyla with a regretful look. "Sorry about not sticking around a little longer you can handle yourself right". Lyla asked "how well known are monster hunters" Baku looked at Lyla with surprise "Lyla are you asking what I think your asking? because it's insane you fainted at the sight of a Rathalos. What makes you think you could be a hunter". Lyla knew that she had to tell Baku everything and maybe just maybe he could help her become a hunter. Then she thought of something "how about this I'll tell every little thing about myself to this guild. But if I do that you have to train me to be a hunter. Baku knew that he couldn't talk her out of it and said "fine you win I'll make you my apprentice but only after you hold up you're end of the deal understood? Lyla began to jump in excitement that her plan worked. Baku thought to himself "oh boy she's going to be a little tough to work with but I can make this work".

Note: Well this was a short chapter. But I am going to use this note to say thank you for having this story get 31 views I know that doesn't seem like much but to me it means a lot. So I went and made this and I'm working on chapter 3 right now. Again I hope you guys enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New job New risks

Lyla arrived at the Arena ready for her first day of training. "Ok Lyla you want to know the first thing that's going to keep you alive". Lyla answered "being prepared for anything". Baku responded "yes that's a good answer but the correct answer is pay attention to your surroundings. Get her Flare"! Lyla turned around just as a giant blue dragon landed on top of her pinning her down. "See if this was some normal Azure Rathalos you would be dragon food by now. We'll work on your perception and reaction time in the future". The Azure Rathalos returned to its perch at the top of the arena. "Come on Baku give me a warning next time" Baku smirked and responded "you think a monsters going to warn you when it sets it's eyes on you" Lyla said "no" Baku pulled Lyla back up and told her "look I'm not sure about your reasoning for being a hunter but I had to pull some strings to get you signed up as my student. So your going to learn to pull your own weight am I understood. Now let's figure what weapon you're going to use". Lyla watched as some staff brought out a series of weapons. Baku explained "Now take a look at your options you're free to try any of them out but pick carefully because I'm only buying you one if you want more you have to get your own zenny and materials. Other than that I'll be over here if you need me to explain a weapon to you". Baku leaned against a wall and started to sleep. After a few minutes Lyla began to shake Baku hoping to wake him up. Baku woke up clearly frightened. "I'm sorry Baku I didn't mean to scare you like that". Baku responded "no it's not you I just had a horrible nightmare that's all. So did you find a weapon". Lyla picked up a charge blade and said "this one its not too light or too heavy". Baku looked at a cage and said "well if you wanna get some training a great jaggi is a good start. Now I'm not helping out here I'll be in the stands how you fight it is your choice. Hey open the great jaggi cage we got someone who wants to try out a charge blade"! Two workers started to open one of the cages aligning the arena. A large raptor like creature emerged from the cage barking at the hunter who was challenging it. "You can't be serious you expect me to fight that thing". Baku shouted "don't be such a Kut Ku about it. If you can't fight this what makes you think you can be a hunter". Lyla hesitantly drew her weapon knowing there was no choice but to fight this monster. The creature ran towards her lowering its head in an attempt to bite at any vulnerable spot it could find. "Come on Lyla go on the offensive don't give it a chance to find a hole in your defense! What do you mean defense is better than offense? Start attacking that shield isn't going to protect you for- ok see like what just happened its figured out that it's tail can get past your shield". After thirty minutes Lyla successfully killed the great Jaggi following Baku's advice. "So Baku how did I do"? Baku looked up at his apprentice "considering this was your first hunt not bad. Mind you there's room for improvement but don't let that get you down experience is a great teacher".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yukumo village

Lyla was enjoying the change of scenery. "This Yukumo place is not as hot as the last place. Also what are those cats doing walking all over the place"? One of the cats perked its head up glaring at Lyla. "Lyla those are felynes and they can talk just like you and me. So please don't upset them. Now where's the elder he said he found two houses for us". After a few hours the village chief walked in seeing the two hunters sleeping next to each other. "Oh ho what's the deal with you two". Baku woke up realizing he and Lyla dozed off. "We've been waiting for you. And what's your deal I was told that this was our meeting spot". The chief smiled and responded "I was getting the houses ready for their new owners. Perhaps if you two are that close I should get a single house not two". Baku looked over and saw Lyla leaning against him. "Don't go starting any rumors I let her use my shoulder as a pillow. Lyla get up the Chiefs here". Lyla woke up and quickly moved away from Baku, her face a bright red. "Well whatever you say I'll take you to your houses". The houses that the chief brought them to was actually two houses attached to each other. "Ok any reason why the price is two thousand zenny. This place looks like it could fetch seven thousand at the most". The chief told them that it was originally a farm but due to some bad weather it couldn't serve its original purpose anymore. "So this is the house that no one wants. Consider it a deal we'll live in this place". Lyla and Baku started getting everything in the house. Lyla knew it wasn't much but it would do. "Ok you want upstairs or downstairs because the other part is just a big kitchen ". Lyla immediately chose to stay downstairs because of how open it was. "Hey Lyla... Get some sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow". Lyla began to have a nightmare. She had no idea where her dream was located. The sky was red and the very land was ravaged by what looked like a war. "So sad this place was beautiful but now it's destroyed nothing remains". Lyla looked for the source of this voice but could find nothing. "I know what did this to my home. And I would like you to hunt it down". Lyla shouted "why should I help you? if you have the nerve to ask me the least you could do is show yourself". The voice snarled and said "What of your family I know where they are. Plus the same thing that caused all of this destruction is going after humans. And your family is being targeted by it". Lyla was frightened at how the voice knew she was looking for her family. "What is it girl do you not wish to see them again". Lyla felt something behind her but when she turned she saw a white dragon. It was large in comparison to some of the monsters she has seen, in fact it had this air about it like you were looking at a god. It's underside was blood red. "How about this I tell you were the Alatreon is and you go and kill it. If you succeed I will tell you where your parents are". Lyla shouted "what are you and where is this place". The dragon laughed and told Lyla "I am sorry but I will tell you more as time goes on". Lyla woke up in the middle of a storm. She tried to figure out who that creature was but couldn't come up with an answer.

Note: The plot thickens. Just what is the creature that Lyla spoke with in the dream? And how did it know she was looking for her family.

Ps: again any input is appreciated so don't be shy Pm me or anything.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: first hunt

It became morning and the storm was long gone. Lyla could hear Baku talking to someone. "Yes I understand she has to take it eventually but now she wouldn't stand a chance. Just give me a month or two so I can train her ok". Baku knocked on Lylas door. "Get up Lyla your first official hunt is today and I heard a Tamamitsune was spotted if that's not experience I don't know what is". Lyla got dressed and opened her door meeting up with Baku.

"Ok is there anything I should know this Tama thing"? Baku responded " well it looks like a flower when it's not attacking anything, so no picking flowers. Other than that it secretes a fluid that can trip up any hunter or predator that's attacking it". Baku gave Lyla a signal to lay down. "I see it over there in the waterfall"! Lyla looked at the creature bathing in the waterfall. It was a decent size, not too big, and not too small. But what stunned her was how majestic it looked. Baku was right about it looking like a flower, it had frills that resembled the petals of an exotic flower. "So how do I approach it without alerting it"? Baku laughed "oh stealth means nothing. We rush it"! Baku ran towards the Tamamitsune drawing his blade. "Hey ugly over here" the target turned around releasing a jet of water from its mouth. Baku slid under the beam with little effort. Lyla was shocked that Baku was still running at the same speed after sliding. The creature fired beam after beam hoping that one would hit its target. In a last resort the Tamamitsune charged at Baku intent on flattening him. Baku jumped onto the beasts snout and launched himself into the air. "Eat this"! Baku drove his blade into the monsters back causing the beast to fall over.

Lyla began to attack the monster hoping that she can pull her own weight during this fight. Unlike her fight with the great Jaggi she could feel something inside of her. Like something wanting to break out. Every time the monster attacked she could predict what it was going to do. Then whatever was inside of her broke out. Lyla began to fight with a newfound ferocity. "What's going on this feeling, has it been inside of me all of this time. Whatever it is I welcome it". Lyla danced around the monster attacking wherever her blade would not bounce. The monster died due to its wounds. "Good job Lyla I see you're in touch with your inner hunter. Which on its own is good news. Now this thing should provide all the materials we need for a full set of its armor".

Baku and Lyla returned to the village so they could talk to the blacksmith about getting Lyla a set of Tamamitsune armor. "Yep these here materials will be enough for a full set of armor. Come back tomorrow young lady, by then it will be ready for you to wear". Baku and Lyla decided to rest for the day. Baku silently thought to himself. "Maybe she has a shot at the exams. But given her talent they'll probably break out the fourth challenge".

Note: ok I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Schools been keeping me busy. And it doesn't help that Fire Emblem fates came out and and nearly made me forget about this. But I've decided to make this story star monsters from every generation. Yes including frontier monsters.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rock and Roll

"Ok Lyla I bet you're wondering why I brought you here to the training area at this ungodly hour. To which I say it's time to get you going on a second weapon and given your combat style I decided to get the weapon that is a perfect match for you". Baku pulled out a massive lance and a shield. "This is a gunlance a weapon ideal for defense". Lyla looked at the weapon and realized compared to most of the weapons this one seemed advanced in terms of technology. "So how does this thing work? I see the lance part but gun I'm skeptical about". Baku explained "well this weapon is based on how a Rathalos or Rathian spit fire. Inside of it are two things, gunpowder and a flame sac. The flame sac is straight from a Rathalos, every time you fire the flame sac is punctured and thus launches a shell out thanks to the gunpowder. And don't worry about ammo the shells and flame sac never run out". Baku gestured to something in an open cage. "Now no attacking, this guy is for demonstration of how his kind behaves". Lyla had no idea what to think of the creature that she was looking at. "Is that a bear or an armadillo"? Baku laughed "Never heard of those monsters but this thing is a Volvidion. I'm showing you this thing because an anonymous client sent me a request to capture a Volvidion for something called a zoo. and this guy seems to come from the same world you came from so we catch a Volvidion he'll give us materials to make a gunlance, and you could ask him about other people like you".

"Baku are you ok"? Baku got up "I'm fine no need to worry- oh god"! The Volvidion tackled Baku sending the hunter flying. Lyla tried to strike the creature but it dodged and slashed at her. "Oh come on"! Lyla started to get frustrated at this thing, and the worst part was that she could've sworn it was enjoying this. "Oh that tears it Baku back me up"! Baku was hiding behind a pillar guzzling an unknown green liquid. "Glug... Sorry healing just keep it busy for one more minute". The Volvidion started limping away from the two hunters. "Hey Lyla keep on it and remember, trap then tranq"! Lyla chased after the Volvidion with a trap in hand.

"Pretty good for you first catch. Most beginners give up when it comes to capturing monsters". Baku patted Lyla on the head impressed at how much she has improved since that great Jaggi. "You know I'm beginning to understand what parents mean by they grow so fast. Feels just like yesterday when you were terrified of a Jaggi... But now I see you've grown into a full fledged hunter". Baku finally decided after this Lyla was going to the hunters exams.

The hunters showed up where the client was waiting for them. "Professor we brought the Volvidion alive as you asked us". The man looked up and stared at Lyla in a shocked expression. Lyla said "professor Orin is that you"? The man stood up exclaiming "oh goodness is that you Lyla. I have to say I'm surprised that you're working as a hunter. Also the rest of the class is here helping me take care of these monsters". Baku decided he was going to make himself scarce and get the Volvidion to its pin "perhaps you could get one of your students to guide me to the desired area for the Volvidion". One of the students showed up and guided Baku to the pin. "So is this Volvidion here your first monster to be in this place, or do you have more"? The boy pointed at a hole in the ground "we got something that resembles a raptor in there. Other than that we don't have much". Baku placed the Volvidion in the area that he was told to. "Hey by some chance could you stay here for the night the professor and the rest of the class would be interested in your stories".


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7: Departure

"Ok Mr Orin where should I begin". Orin answered "wherever you like Baku". Baku began to laugh "I've got just the story. See me and this jerk of a hunter are hunting a deviljho. And the deviljho tries to eat him! But right after it chomped down on him it spat him out. A deviljho, infamous for eating anything it could get in it's mouth spat the guy out. It was probably so disgusted it ran away." Before Baku could continue everyone heard the sound of wings flapping. "Strange what's Ren here for? Hang on guys probably a letter for me".

Baku came back with a large weapon in one hand and a letter in the other. "So what was it Baku"? Baku responded "We've been contacted by some old friends of mine. And it's urgent". Lyla now worried asked "what do you mean urgent. You're worrying me Baku I've never seen you this disturbed before". Baku hesitated and said "I'm afraid I won't be getting you to the hunting exams. But given all the experience you have you can make it by yourself right"? Baku smirked before running off. "Well Lyla your mentors an... interesting person. Almost seems like a more humble version of Leon". Lyla whirled around "wait you guys saw Leon what about my mom or dad"? Orin responded "we split ways a few weeks back. If only they waited a little longer and they could've found you".

Lyla left for the city of Loc Lac early in the morning. She hoped that her family was heading in that same direction. "Hey huntress mind helping a wyverian out here"? Lyla stopped, looking at the little man before her. "Uh sure what do you need"? The wyverian laughed "well I'm heading to the city of loc lac. Problem is my escort left after an argument over his payment. One million zenny that greedy hunter had no idea that an escort to Loc lac would never pay for that much". Lyla asked "well sure I could do that I'm heading there for the hunter exams". The little guy laughed "well let's get a move on. You got a date with the exams and I got to sell my wares"! Lyla and the wyverian talked for most of the trip. Fortunately for her he seemed to know a lot. "And the guy left when I told him a Lagiacrus sapphire isn't a good jewel to put on a ring. I wonder how that Marshall fella is holding out since I last saw him. Oh dear I realized I never introduced myself. Most people call me the Wycoon my business is in trading monster parts". Lyla never knew that you could make a business out of trading materials. "So define trading". The Wycoon responded "see some hunters have materials that certain regions don't get. People like me take materials from different regions and offer them to hunters in exchange for any unique materials. Sure I don't sell them but it's a good business in the long run. And as payment I'll give you some special materials. Straight from a Kushala Daora. An artifact of the resurgence". Lyla wondered what this resurgence event was. In all the books she read it was only mentioned whenever it was on the subject of elder dragons.

Note: yes I'm aware last chapter didn't have a note. This notes going to regard the resurgence mentioned in the chapter. I'm split on whether to make a chapter about the event or make it a side story. So I'm going to leave it to you guys. The resurgence: Chapter or side story.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Lost

"Ok the guild was right. Lavasioth are swarming the volcano. But these guys are surprisingly friendly. Maybe when I'm back in town I'll write about this strange behavior". Baku reached out petting a Lavasioth before he left. (God the guilds been having some trouble. Especially since those caravan incidents). Baku stopped when he heard the sound of the dragon alarm going off. "What the hell. That can't be right we should've seen one". (Oh no it's night time. It's decided to show itself. I have to warn any hunters about it).

Baku was relieved to hear all the villagers were evacuated. "What on earth is wrong with that Rathian. It's not natural how it looked at my friends before incinerating them. And it's eyes oh god"! Baku passed the grieving hunter. Baku had been waiting for this thing to show up again. He almost felt the same as he did three years ago. The beast was covered in black scales, and it's blood red eyes darted around looking for its next target. "Hey ugly remember me"! The beast turned around looking at Baku. It's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh that's sweet you do remember me. I would be heartbroken if you didn't remember me after all that you've done. Now let's dance"!

The battle went on for an hour. Unfortunately Baku was beginning to tire out and his opponent knew it. Baku hit the beast with his switch axe but his weapon bounced off. The beast looked fine with zero injuries. Baku was not so lucky, pieces of his armor have burnt off, his own body was smoking from the beasts fire. (Is this the end? Darn there was so much I wanted to do with my life. My body doesn't want to move, and every part of its screaming out in pain. If this means anything I'll see Kale again). "Hey bro I couldn't keep my promise. So when I'm up there you can beat me up all you like". Just as the beast was about to finish Baku up he raised his switch axe ready to go down in a blaze of glory. The beast launched a fireball at Baku.

"Well look at this. Took another thrashing eh Bak". Baku recognized the voice, heck how could he forget. (Am I dead Kale)? Kale shook his head. "Nope in fact you'll be back in the world of the living soon enough. But can you please stop going after that thing by yourself. You may have been lucky so far but one of these days your luck will run out". "We got a heartbeat he's still alive"! Kale looked at the bright light " that's your cue bro. Go out there and live life. For both me and you. (No Kale I don't want to leave. If anyone should go back its you)! Kale smacked Baku "my time is up in that world. Now stop blaming yourself and move forward. Also no coming back here!

Baku opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was wearing a mask of some sort. He had no idea what it was for. He looked around and saw some sort of equipment he's never seen before. "Hey there, are you ok". Baku looked up to see a young woman looking at him. "Oh thank goodness you had us worried. Here let me get that mask off so you can talk". The women removed the mask from Baku's face. Baku asked the woman where he was. "Your in the med lab. We found you outside in a horrible state. Most of us thought you were beyond saving. Thankfully you proved them wrong". Baku jolted upwards "wait what about my equipment is it beyond repair. Because I spent a good two hundred thousand zenny on that stuff". The woman said "about your equipment. We've never seen anything like it. Just how long have the people here been sleeping.

Note: ok I'm sorry about the hiatus schools been keeping me busy, and I've been addicted to fire emblem fates. But that's not what this note is about, see I feel that I need more characters in the story. So I've decided to reach out to you guys, just send me a message if you want a character of yours to be in the story. I'll be waiting fellow hunters.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Accidental meeting

Baku stormed out of the medical area. "The guild should have told me about this. But they kept telling me it was a tall tale". The woman ran after him yelling "your wounds haven't healed yet. You have to rest some more"! Baku ignored the woman at first but he realized he couldn't make it back to yukumo in his current state. "I can't stay here. Have to get home Lyla's". Baku fell to the floor gripping his rib in pain. The woman was shocked at what the boy in front of her had said. Now she had even more questions to ask him. But first she had to get him back to the med bay.

Baku woke up in a cold sweat. "Damned nightmares why won't they stop"? Baku realized he was surrounded by a group of what looked like soldiers. "Get Elle she'll want to speak with him now that he's awake". Baku interrupted the officer "woah woah slow down there. At least tell me where I'm at". The large man replied "your in the med bay of the White Whale. But I must ask you don't go and take off like that. A lot of people were scared when they saw you running through the ship". Baku grunted "Fine I won't just don't expect me to stick around. Have a student to get back to you know". The same woman from earlier showed up at the door. "Zane thanks for watching him. Could I ask that I could speak to him alone"? Zane nodded and told the others to leave. The woman kneeled next to Baku. "Hello there my name is Elle. Might I ask what yours is"? Baku stared at Elle before saying "My names Baku. What is this about"? Elle sighed in relief that this Baku could speak English. "See during your attempt to escape you mentioned someone named Lyla. See my daughters name is Lyla so I was wondering if she looks like this girl"? Elle pulled out a picture of Lyla holding a trophy with some other kids. Baku examined the picture "yep I do believe my Lyla is your daughter. Oh crap she's your daughter! Miss I promise I have not done anything to your daughter she's just a student of mine". Baku kneeled in front of Elle bowing in apology. Elle couldn't understand why Baku was acting so strangely. "Baku calm down you look like a reliable person. I have no doubt you wouldn't do anything questionable". Baku looked up in shock at how much Elle trusted him. Baku asked Elle if she wanted to see Lyla.

It was dawn while Elle was sleeping Baku stumbled across a caravan which was heading to yukumo. "Look just how much money is it to get on here for me and one more person"? The caravan leader told Baku at the most ten thousand zenny". Baku thanked the man and paid him. "I'll be back by morning just hold tight while I get my guest".

"Hey Elle wake up I got transportation that's heading to yukumo. The trip won't take as long as I mentioned last night". Elle woke up at Baku's urging. "Don't you think it's a little early to be traveling. Look I appreciate the thought but... Ow what the heck are you doing". Baku giggled holding something blue in his hand "That's how we deal with slugabeds in Kokoto. Now get up or I'll have you work to get me back that ten thousand Zenny I spent on the trip". Baku waited while Elle got ready. "God does everyone here get up so early"? Baku answered "Well duh if we sleep for too long who knows how many monsters could get the jump on us. Worse case scenario a Khezu eating you alive. Now come on we got two hours before morning"!

Note: should've mentioned this last chapter. we've entered part 2 of the story. So yeah from this point on every three chapters I'm going to switch between Lyla and Baku's point of view


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Of friends and Allies

"Ok our three day walk is over Elle. Welcome to Yukumo village"! Elle looked around noticing how different things were in this world. "Yeah it's different then what you're used to but a good amount of hunters call this place home. Now let's get to my place you could use some rest". Baku was greeted by two mosswine who lived around the house. "Wait a minute is that you Baku. I'll be damned three years and you somehow look even more skinny. Tell me your secret I've gotta know!" Baku glared at the girl. "Seriously Lilith I don't have a secret my body is just skinny. Hey Elle just go into my house I've got some catching up to do."

"So I'm assuming the others are here?" Lilith grinned "yep we figured we would visit you since we heard you moved here. Right now Roark and Rat are arm wrestling in the tavern, Reina's in the hot springs, and I caught you on my way to your house." Baku snickered "please you guys don't move around just to see an old friend. Why is it the guild sent you here. And don't lie to me and say it's nothing. I know how they work. The only reason I was able to move here was because the local hunter was sent to Loc Lac and the village needed a new one. Now I'll ask again. Why did the guild send you?" Lilith began to pace around. "I'll tell you Baku but I can't talk about it out here. It's confidential stuff only hunters are allowed to know about this." Lilith whispers to Baku (we'll meet at your house at nightfall tell Lyla that she is not to come downstairs).

"Don't but me Lyla they've made it clear you are not to come with us you can listen but this is for people of me and their skill level!" Lyla shot Baku a glare "I passed those trials why is it I can't come with you guys?" Baku snapped back "you are a low rank hunter the monsters we've fought so far are simple in comparison to what I have fought. Now please just let it be I'm not letting you go with us because you still have the rest of your family to find. I will help you by pointing you in the right direction."

Lilith and the others were shocked what area Baku told Lyla to go to. "You can't be serious the Worlds end! That's where the Disufiroa is!" Baku calmly waved off Lilith's worry. "We know that the Disufiroa is not a threat heck it'll let hunters spar with it. Plus if anything weird is happening like the whole Lost issue it should know. Now get on your way Lyla the Disufiroa made it clear to me in a dream it wanted to see you in three moon cycles."

Five minutes later

"Recently the guild has been getting reports of an unknown creature. We have no idea what it looks like. But most of the reports have always mentioned that green lightning was being launched by this creature, along with that the guild has classified this thing as a flying Wyvern so stay sharp and don't let your guard down. On a final note bring pitfall traps and tranq bombs. if possible the guild would like us to catch it. If there are no questions then this meeting is over!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What waits at the End

Baku's directions echoed in Lyla's head. (The moon will be your guide to the worlds end. The closer you get the moon and sky will change to a dark red. You might see this as a bad omen but worry not this is a sign you are nearly there). "Mom can you please go back. I'm not sure how dangerous things will be from this point." "No Lyla I finally found you. I will make sure our family isn't separated again." Lyla looked up at the moon and noticed it was tinged red. (Ok that's good this worlds end place won't be that hard to find. But this Disufiroa creature why does it want to see me)?

"Look it's the girl. Tell grandpa she's here." One of the little dragons approached a large white dragon "grandpa she's here just like you said!" The large dragon looked down smiling "thank you little one I shall introduce myself to her. All of you can watch but don't interfere with my meeting." (This girl is my last chance. I hope she doesn't end up like that boy). The Disufiroa had put too much work into this plan. If his plan failed it would come to him and the Alatreon fighting one on one. It mustn't come to that.

The sky turned blood red as the Disufiroa roared sending a wave of frost through the land. "Heed these words girl. Your kind was saved thanks to your technology but now the same creature that wished to destroy all humans has realized its failed. Now hunters and humans must unite else the Alatreon will finish what it started, putting humanity to extinction. And you are my last hope of stopping it!" Lyla couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait why are you trying to help humans?" "I'm just as responsible for the disaster all those millennia ago as Alatreon is. What do you humans call it, oh yes you call it guilt. But why does it matter my reason for helping?" Lyla stayed silent not sure how to answer the dragons question. "It's good to see you haven't attempted to answer a question you don't even know the answer to." Lyla started to feel sleepy. "You're time is up girl my lord needs his rest."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Elder Dragons regret

Lyla woke with a start. At first it was nothing but darkness but soon bits of the enviroment started showing up and she recognized the surrounding area. "No this can't be right what am I doing back here? My home was destroyed I saw it, What the hell is that monster trying to say by putting me here?" Lyla looked down at herself and she was wearing her armor. "Hey Lyla what are you doing in that? Did you decide to see what it was like to Cosplay." Lyla looked up to see who was talking to her. Who it was shocked her "C-Carrie is that you?" The girl in front of Lyla was indeed her old best friend. She looked the same as she did when they were going down to the cryostasis area. "Of course it's me silly. You told me to come talk to you during lunch. And now I see you in what looks like some weird japanese armor. Well I have a feeling what this is about." Lyla was upset and confused at this whole situation. Here she was in the Tamamitsune Armor inside of her high school. So she could easily dismiss this and say it's a dream. But she was going to tell Carrie what had happened and see if this was a dream. "Wait you sure you're OK Lyla? That is quite the tale and this Baku person sounds a lot like Chris. Well you could write a book about this weird dream. Just imagine how much people would like it." Lyla felt good to be in familiar territory and kept talking with Carrie.

In a single blink Lyla was in the destruction of her hometown but now no one could see her this time then two roars rang from above. **"Why won't you die?"** Lyla looked up and saw what was the source of the voice. It was the Dhisufiroa fighting with some black counterpart of it. To Lyla the way the two dragons were fighting was unlike any fight in any movie she had seen. Each dragon was clearly fast and launched fire at each other with the occasional attempt of slamming into the other. " _Wait the Dhisufiroa mentioned it was responsible for the destruction of my world. But it looks like it's trying to protect the people of my town._ " Than it all made sense when the White Dragon grabbed it's opponent and hurled it down into a group of Soldiers. It was fighting the oter dragon with a clear disregard for the humans below it. But to her the Dhisufiroa was calm and had this Serene grace to it when she had met it. But in this time it was vicious and clearly wished to seriously harm, if not kill the other dragon.

The battle started to cause more deaths upon it switching to a land battle. The two beasts caused deaths. The white dragons kills almost seemed accidental while the black dragon seemed to on purposely target humans. _"What the hell are they doing. Is this why Baku and the people of the guild are so terrified of Elder dragons? They are capable of destruction like this just from fighting one another. But something here isn't adding up. How old are the Elder dragons if they are here? How far in the future is the time of the hunters?"_ Lyla's thoughts were broken when a new voice rang out "Hey Kid wake up. So help me if I have to fire another round of recovery shots just so you get up means I will have you pay for the shots I used."

Note: Oh god I can't believe I forgot about this. Sorry guys the end of school was keeping me busy and I realized I didn't save the original document for chapter 12 (Looking back at it that was a good thing.) Plus I've been working on a side project for you guys with someone who's name will not be said for now. So that is why I've been absent for a while.


End file.
